


They Say it's Wonderful at the River of 16th Arrondissement

by wngxnrn



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wngxnrn/pseuds/wngxnrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Reader x Taron Egerton<br/>Setting: 1880 Paris because why the heck not.<br/>Plot: Taron is new in Paris and gets his life entangled with someone who’s also new in Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Say it's Wonderful at the River of 16th Arrondissement

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to get back writing and I guess this is a good way to slowly getting stir fried back at the pan. It’s a Reader x Taron Egerton imagine. I actually started a Kingsman!AU story but decided to set that aside and head for this inside. 
> 
> This will (maybe) be in parts and its yep, whenever my brain feels like it. If it isn’t obvious yet, this is a song inspired/drabble containing four songs/orchestral arrangements: 1. They Say It’s Wonderful, 2. Moon River, 3. Sixteen Going On Seventeen and 4. On The Street Where You Live. I know, I’m such a fucked up romantic sucker for these kinds of music. But to be honest, the vertebrae of this story are different romantic songs.

“Yes, Sir?” a elderly woman politely gestures in front of Taron.

“Is- Is Miss Y/N here?” stammering, he inquires.

The quite adorable yet straightforward question makes Miss Pearce, the house stewardess. “Whom shall I say is calling?” 

“Say it’s Taron Egerton-” Taron pauses for a quick while, raising both his eyebrows with his heart starting to beat unsystematically, “Oh, if she doesn’t remember who I am, tell her I’m the chap who’s… sniggering at her while she struggled to communicate with French people who don’t understand English. I’m afraid she forget this precious little possession inside the train.” he unknowingly smiles as he hands out an antique pendant.

“Would you like to come in, Sir?” Miss Pearce cordially invites. “They’re having dinner but you can wait at the vestibule-”

Taron cuts off her speech and shakes his head. “Unnecessary, but thank you. I can wait here outside. The night sky is absolutely gorgeous tonight, and I’d love to revel underneath it while waiting.” 

“Very well.” Miss Pearce slightly nods her head before close the door in front of her.

The young man, however, begins to walk backwards to get a greater picture of the chateau in front of him. The elegance of the architecture is splendid. The whole of Paris is splendid, Taron believes so. As the Welsh fellow who is fairly new to the Parisian life, Taron is still not familiar with most of things. 

If it isn’t the surname ‘Roquefort’ etched at the back of the pendant and attending that previous district soiree last week, Taron will not figure out Y/N’s residence. All he had to do is connect the dots: at the party, Taron met a representative of the wealthy Roquefort Family and was told that this illustrious family recently found a young non-French girl to sponsor. Subtracting the very dead giveaway of not being French and being unable to speak French, the fair lady under the name of Y/N went down at the 16th arrondissement station (where there is only one Roquefort family who lives nearby)

Taron keeps on pacing back and forth in a very slow motion, as if savoring every second of being in front of Y/N’s residence. Playfully swishing his cane as he waits for the young lady, he begins to recall if he saw Y/N back at the ball. She could have been that girl cladded in ball gown in the most alluring color of rose quartz, or that mysterious lady in a sleek obsidian gown whom everyone was talking about. Oh, Taron has so many things to take in after arriving in Paris.

The impression he gave Y/N was not the very best. But he didn’t mean to insult Y/N’s lack of French-ness; his snarky tongue got the best of him. But he will not lie about how hilarious it was seeing Y/N scrape her very good to communicate with the local folks. Taron made it up to her by approaching the French people, asking what the problem was and what could be be of help for. In French. All those years of studying paid off, Taron smiles as he keeps on swinging his cane left to right.

Taron looks around and sees the perplexing and ludicrous way of people stare at him as if he is standing on the bare grave of Napoleon. The male only has an inkling of how extremely prestigious the Roquefort Family is. People stop and stare but they don’t bother him. For there’s no where else on earth that he would rather be.

-

“Is he the foolish boy who treated you contemptuously at the train?” Alicia gawks below the window with interest glimmering in her dewy eyes as she watches Taron. “From up here, he looks completely debonair. You know, with the black cane and dapper fashion style.”

The dinner is done and after brushing her teeth, Y/N proceeds to delicately prim herself in front of the vanity mirror. “He isn’t courting me and I don’t fancy him. He’s only here to return my pendant, which is very kind of him, but still don’t make it up for his rudeness earlier.”

“Where is he from?” Alicia rests her chin on top of her palms while her elbows stand on the window sill. She is the heiress and only child of the Mister and Missus Roquefort, about to be wedded to a German aristocrat by the name of Michael Fassbender. Alicia and Y/N almost share the same beliefs in life and they only differ in approaches, so they get along well, together with Alicia’s sanguine attitude and Y/N’s sagacious advices.

“Round Four, Ninth Circle of Hell, quite close to the center of the pit where Lucifer is chained at.”

Alicia frowns. “Now you are just being plain assuming. That sounds very harsh, considering you barely know him at all. And look at him! He’s seems very dreamy indeed. Oh~ You walk towards him, your eyes meet his, and his to yours.”

“Please stop.” Y/N sighs as she leaves her chamber. Alicia stops talking, yes, but stops peering downstairs on the street where they live, no.

-

“Ah! There you are.” Taron smiles at Y/N. “I was starting to think no fair maiden will appear as promised by your trusty stewardess.” 

And the empty street of lilac trees begins to lull in tranquility. 

“It’s getting very late. If you give me my pendant right this instance, I’m sure you can catch the last train back to wherever you came from.” Y/N takes more ginger steps closer to the male.

Taron’s eyebrows knit but his playful smile tells a different feeling. “Is that how they taught you to return someone’s kindness?” he pulls out the pendant out of his coat’s front pocket, handing it to its owner.

“Kindness in a person should be in generality, not nitpicked. You must be in need of something from me since you came all this way just to return this, when you were so rude to me earlier at the train.” Y/N puts the pendant in her pocket. “Well, please be informed that even if I live as an unofficial Roquefort, I have nothing to be taken away.”

The male gently scoffs. “So you’re that kind of girl who’s piercingly cold to men. Perhaps, a shrewd misandrist with severe traumatic experiences with men?”

“Wrong. I don’t like human interaction. It very much exhausts me.” Y/N turns around her heels to head back inside the chateau. “But thank you for returning the pendant to me. Appreciated.”

“Wait!”

Y/N feels the breeze on her back as the coldness of the night touches her skin. There is a pause surrounding her, caused by an unknown trigger. She unconsciously blends in with the stillness and waits for what Taron might say next. So Y/N closes her eyes for a while, purses her lips inwards, then turns around with her head slightly tilted to her right.

“Yes?”

“Do you care to join me for a evening walk?”

“Yes! Yes, she does.” A resounding voice answers for Y/N and it comes above them from a specific opened window of the chateau. “She has heavy insomnia and will be secretly thankful if you keep her company for the rest of this restless yet beautiful night.”

Y/N rolls her down-sided eyes. Feeling handicapped with the current situation, she lets out another sigh.

“I’ll keep the kitchen door open. Just get home safely!” Alicia winks at the younger female before bidding goodnight and closing the glass window.

Again, with the pause. If it isn’t for Taron’s boldness to strike more conversations, Y/N might just ignore the offer and continue heading inside. “They say it’s wonderful at the river of 16th arrondissement. I’ve always wanted to go to the Seine River.” the male smiles at the lady’s back profile. His smile and tiny hope only blossom once Y/N faces him once again.

“It’s not like I’m sleepy or I have anything to do anyway.” she walks towards Taron then pass Taron. “Plus, maybe you’re just trying to find the right timing to apologize for what you’ve done earlier at the train. So I’ll give you some adequate leverage. However, it won’t guarantee you forgiveness.”

“Well,” Taron removes his long coat and uses it to envelope Y/N against the wintry temperature, “Can this pass as a great starter for my apology speech?”

Realizing how romantic Taron’s gesture is, Y/N appreciates it even more after comparing it with how atrociously frigid Freddie’s attitude is towards her. But that’s a name and story to tell some other time.

“Whatever makes you contented.” she replies.


End file.
